


sledding

by nicolestarlightwrites



Series: 25 Days of Prompt-mas (multi-fandom) [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sledding, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolestarlightwrites/pseuds/nicolestarlightwrites
Summary: Ambi, Tyrus, and Muffy go sledding!
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: 25 Days of Prompt-mas (multi-fandom) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560013
Kudos: 23





	sledding

It was the third day of winter break when the snow _really_ started falling. There were easily 10 inches of fresh powder and the temperature was around thirty degrees. Everyone wore mittens, beanies, and scarves, and held a cup of coffee to warm them up. Street lights were decorated with wreaths and tinsel lined storefront windows. The holiday spirit had officially reached Shadyside.

The Good Hair Crew, plus their respective partners, were sat in a booth at The Spoon when Amber proposed, "Let's go sledding!" The teens agreed almost immediately; they needed something to spice up their vacation. 

After having a discussion, the group decided that the best place to go sledding would be the mountain lodge north of the park. They then drove to the lodge, paid for sleds, and went out onto the hills.

"Woah, look at that incline! I bet sledding down that would be _awesome!_ " Buffy exclaimed. Both Marty and T.J. agreed.

"You know what's not awesome?" Cyrus asked. "Breaking a bone because you were sledding too fast and couldn't stop." T.J. hugged his boyfriend who was adorably pouting and promised him that they would stick to the smaller slopes.

"Do you want to go on the big slopes, Bambi?" Amber asked.

"Can we do a medium slope? Is that a thing?" Andi countered. Amber just laughed.

"I'm sure there is. Let's go find one!" The pairs broke off and sledded for around half an hour when Marty sent a text to the group chat.

_Mr. The Party👯: wanna race??_

_basketball guy⛹️: um, yeah? its on_

_Underdog: teej! we need to talk about this!_

_Underdog: ok so we've talked and we'll do it, under the condition that he gets me baby taters_

_Bambi💕: we're in!_

_The Slayer: you guys are going down!_

_Queen: not if we have anything to say about it!_

To keep the race unbiased, the pairs headed to a slope they hadn't sled before. All three couples geared up, getting ready for the race.

"On your mark," Buffy began, "get set... GO!"

The three sleds immediately took off, flying down the hill at alarming speeds. Amber was sitting in the front of her sled, steering the vessel. She could see Buffy and T.J. in her peripheral, speeding up to try to take first place from her and Andi. "Babe, lean forward more! Throw your weight!" Andi did as instructed, and the two of them had a temporary speed burst. It was just enough to maintain their lead long enough for the finish line to be visible.

Seeing Amber and Andi's strategy, the other two teams followed suit. The race was tense, each team giving their all for the victory.

Finally, Amber could see the finish line. Andi gave one final push and they crossed it!

...at the same time as the other teams. They all playfully argued about who actually one until they erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Ok, that was the most fun I've had in a while!" Buffy said through fits of laughter. The others couldn't help but agree. 

The group decided to make sledding during winter break a yearly tradition. They couldn't wait for next year!


End file.
